Hunter X Nouveau Perso X Armanda
by Ciella 1995
Summary: l'histoire de Hunter X Hunter, mais avec une nouvelle perso ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne réécris pas toute l'histoire
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE 1 : **_**Bienvenue chez Armanda.**

AutAtRistE (non, ça existe vraiment ? o_o) : Ciella

Genre : adventure/romance/friendship/humour (et… euh… je crois que c'est tout)

Disclamer : Les personnages de Hunter X Hunter ne partiennent pas snif

Résumé : l'histoire de Hunter X Hunter, mais avec une nouvelle perso ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne réécris pas toute l'histoire.

Titre : **H**unter **X N**ouveau **P**erso **X A**rmanda

Note : J'espère que j'aurais des lecteurs car je sais que les fics avec un nouveau perso ce n'est pas toujours attirant. Mais bon je remercie les quelques lecteurs que j'aurai peut-être (je prie pour).

Note 2 : Les pensée des personnages sont en italique.

Présentation du nouvau personnage :

**Nom** : Armanda

**Âge** : 14 ans

**Nen **: matérialisation ou plutôt spécialisation (enfin vous verrez)

**Talent particulier **: peut changer son apparence grâce à son carnet de dessins, mais surtout peut animer ces dessins

_Si vous voulez situer ce chapitre, cela serait entre le moment où nos hunters sont allé chercher notre petit Killua et le moment où Kurapika s'en va à la recherche d'un métier pour devenir un hunter de la black liste._

_**Sur Ce :**_

_**ENJOY**_

C'est sur cette promesse de rendez-vous à York Shin City que nos cinq amis (ben oui, il faut compter Armanda) se quittèrent.

**Armanda** : Kurapika, attends, tu pourrais venir chez moi ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose et puis te présenter à mes parents… enfin si tu veux.

**Kurapika** : Oui, si tu veux ça ne me dérange pas. Mais rapidement. OK ?

**Armanda** : Oui t'en fais pas, je sais que tu as autre chose à faire que de prendre du bon temps.

**Léolio **: Je rêve ! Pendant que je vais passer mes journées à réviser, ils vont s'amuser chez Armanda dans le luxe total.

**Armanda **: Tu peux venir si tu veux, ça ne pose aucun problème, tu sais.

**Léolio** : Non je dois réviser dur si je veux devenir un bon médecin, mais merci.

**Armanda** : Donc, sur ce à bientôt, au pire on se revoit à York Shin City.

Ensuite, comme prévu, Léolio rentra chez lui pour réviser ses examens, Gon et Killua partirent à la recherche d'un moyen de battre Hisoka pour lui rendre sa plaque, et Armanda et Kurapika partirent pour la demeure de la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un village qui paraissait calme et paisible, avec un peu plus haut tout au bout du village une grande maison, presque un château, et c'est avec un grand sourire que notre chère petite Armanda lança à son compagnon :

**Armanda** : Voilà c'est mon village natal, et là-bas le grand truc, ben, c'est ma maison, mais elle pète pas du tout sinon.

Elle dit cela en affichant un air étrange entre le désespoir et l'ironie.

Son (petit) ami lui sourit, il voulut lui répondre mais n'eut pas le temps car une ribambelle d'enfants courait vers eux en criant :

- Mademoiselle Pandora !

À leur vue, Armanda eut un sourire doux et réchauffant comme celui qu'elle affiche tout le temps, mais en plus maternel, le sourire qu'elle avait montré à Killua quand ils l'avaient enfin revue.

Les enfants s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Un premier dit :

- Vous êtes enfin rentrée mademoiselle Pandora.

Un autre déclara :

- Alors dites-nous, vous l'avez eu votre examen super super dur que vous aviez raté la première fois ?

Un sourire victorieux illumina le visage de la jeune fille qui s'était abaissée à leur niveau. Elle répondit toujours avec ce même sourire:

**Armanda** : Ben oui, j'allais quand même pas le rater deux fois de suite. L'horreur ! Regardez ma jolie ca-carte de hunter. Dit-elle en sortant sa carte.

**Les enfant **: Waaaaa... Vous êtes formidable mademoiselle !

**Armanda **: Merci vous êtes gentils.

Les enfants regardèrent Kurapika qui leur fit un sourire chaleureux, puis ils regardèrent ladite Pandora en demandant :

**Les enfants **: C'est votre nouvel ami mademoiselle ?

**Armanda** : Euh... Non en fait... c'est un peu plus compliqué.

Un des enfants sourit à ses amis et dit :

- Ben non, c'est son chéri, ça se voit c'est un garçon.

Armanda sourit et répondit que oui c'était bien son amant, mais que ce n'était pas parce que une fille était avec un garçon qu'ils s'aimaient.

Les enfants repartirent, et la demoiselle se retourna vers son aimé qui lui lançait un regard interrogatif, puis il prit enfin la parole :

**Kurapika** : Pandora ?

Amanda le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, puis fit le rapprochement.

**Armanda** : Oui c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle ici. C'est une sorte de... surnom je crois.

**Kurapika** : Ah je vois.

**Armanda** : Bien et si on allait chez moi ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une fois devant chez elle, la jeune fille sonna. Une voix retentit dans l'interphone :

- Oui ?

**Armanda** : C'est moi, je suis rentrée.

Elle dit cela d'une voie enjouée.

- Ah mademoiselle quel plaisir, je vous ouvre de ce pas.

**Armanda** : Merci beaucoup.

La maison était entourée d'un grand jardin fleurissant avec un chien-loup qui semblait tout enjoué à l'idée de revoir sa maîtresse près de la grille qui s'ouvrait lentement.

_**À SUIVRE**_

Voilla pour le chapitre 1 en espérant que j'aurais des lecteurs en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et pour mes quelques lecteurs une petite review SVP (chibi eyes de chient battu).

J'accepte critique comme compliment. Sur ce, rendez-vous bientôt pour le chapitre 2.


	2. CHAPITRE 2 Bienvenue chez Armanda partie

_**CHAPITRE 2 **_**Bienvenue chez Armanda**_ partie 2___

AutAtrIstE : (non vraiment c'est suspect) Ciella

Genre : (de ce chapitre) Romance/Familly

Réponse aux reviews : à Tigrou19 : Merci pour ta review sa m'a fait très plaîsir mais sinon je reponds à tes questions alors pour le melange de style ben en fait c'est pour donner un style justement et puis cette fanfiction est rempli de dialogue donc je savais pas trop comment faire si tu un conseil à me donner stp. J'ai présente Armanda au début car je voulez que sachiez un peu quelque truc d'elle sinon je trouve que suivre un personnage dont on ne sait rien et très dûr au niveau de la compréension mais ne t'inquiète pas tu decouvrira certaine chose à propos d'elle. Alors, oui Kurapika et Armanda sont bien en couple. Et je suis désolé mais pour améliorer ma fic ben sa va être dur car les 7 premier chapitre sont écrit mais je vais améliorer certaint point. Et si l'ortographe et si parfait c'est parce que j'ai super correcteur. Voila encore merci d'avoir mis une review elle m'a fait très plaîsir sourtout que j'espèrer en avoir une très vite et je dois avouez que j'avais peur de ne pas en avoir donc un très grand merci.

Résumé **chapitre 1** :

Nos hunters se sont séparés. Armanda et Kurapika sont arrivés chez la jeune fille pour quelque temps.

**Sur Ce**

**ENJOY**

Nos deux amoureux se firent accueillir par le majordome de la famille qui, en voyant sa jeune maîtresse, s'abaissa poliment. Il portait un costume noir avec une cravate blanche, des lunettes noires, et ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu en pétard, mais pas trop : il gardait ainsi un air sérieux.

**Armanda** le salua :

- "Bonjour, vous allez bien M. Kaito ?" dit-elle avec son ton enjoué habituel

**- "**Bonjour, très bien je vous remercie et vous ? Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?" lui repondit-il, l'air serieux.

**- "**Je vais très bien et le voyage était long mais agréable, merci. Je vous présente mon petit ami : Kurapika ; mon frère a dû vous en parler. Il m'a espionnée durant tout l'examen."

La fin de sa phrase était dite sur le ton du désespoir face à la naïveté de son frère, mais Armanda était aussi contente, car elle savait que malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, il tenait à elle"

**- **"Ne le prenez pas mal mademoiselle, votre frère tenait à vous protéger."

Il se tourna vers Kurapika et reprit :

**- **"Bonjour Monsieur, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer."

**- **"Merci c'est aussi un honneur pour moi."

**Armanda** :

- "Je vous laisse deux secondes."

Sans attendre de réaction, elle se dirigea vers son chien qui semblait très heureux de recevoir des caresses de sa jeune maîtresse. Toujours occupée avec son animal, la jeune hunter invita son ami à la rejoindre. Il accepta et se rapprocha.

**Armanda** :

- "Assis !" ordonna-t-elle à l'animal qui s'empressa d'obéir. Puis la demoiselle reprit :

- "Kurpika, je te présente ma chienne, elle s'appelle Yuki. Yuki je te présente la personne que j'aime, c'est Kurapika."

La chienne alla se frotter contre le jeune homme pour mendier quelques caresses. Que le jeune hunter s'empressa de lui donner.

Un cris résonna :

- "Onee-chan!! (1)" Les deux jeunes hunters reconnurent de suite la voix de la petite sœur d'Armanda. L'enfant avait les cheveux courts et châtain clair, de grands yeux dorés, elle portait une longue chemise rouge avec de larges manches et un short de la même couleur.

L'interpellée se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit sa sœur dévaler la pente du jardin en courant vers elle avec un grand sourire. Et c'est avec le même sourire que la grande sœur prit dans ses bras l'enfant qui l'avait appelée.

**Armanda** :

- "Anju, tu vas bien ma chérie ?"

- "Woui et toi onee-chan ?"

- "Très bien merci."

Anju se retira de l'étreinte de sa sœur et alla voir Kurapika :

- "Et toi aussi tu vas bien ? Vous êtes toujours amoureux ?"

Kurapika eut un sourire chaleureux et répondit à l'enfant :

- "Je vais très bien merci, et je suis toujours amoureux de ta sœur ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui briserais pas le cœur".

- "Ha, ça t'as pas intérêt. Bon vous venez, on va à l'intérieur, maman vous attend".

Kurapika avait déjà rencontré la sœur de sa bien-aimée après l'examen hunter. Son grand frère et elle étaient venus la féliciter.

Le groupe entra dans la maison après avoir gravi un grand escalier blanc et traversé une terrasse plutôt fleurie. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était spacieuse, chaleureuse et joliment décorée, très propre avec quelques dessins d'enfant accrochés à un mur signé d'un petit "Pandora" en bas à droite. Cette vision dessina un sourire sur les lèvres du blond. Une dame, d'environ quarante ans, richement vêtue, les cheveux attachés en un chignon, arriva dans l'entrée et gratifia ses invités d'un visage doux et bienveillant.

**Armanda** :

- "Maman !" hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Une fois bien serrée dans les bras de sa mère, elle reprit :

- "Maman, tu sais, cette fois, je l'ai eu mon exam'"

- "Oui , je sais, ton frère me l'a dit, il était si fier de toi et moi aussi je le suis" dit-elle d'un ton doux et gracieux.

Ensuite la femme se tourna vers son futur beau-fils (qui sait ?) et reprit :

- "Vous devez être Kurapika ? Je suis Karin la mère d'Armanda, Anju et Shanks. Ravie de vous rencontrer."

- "Moi de même madame."

- "Bien, écoutez, je vous propose d'aller poser vos affaires dans votre chambre et d'aller un peu vous amuser en attendant que l'on serve le repas. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?"

**Armanda** :

- "OK ça baigne. Maman, Kurapika peut dormir dans le lit accroché au mur dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît ?"

- "Je n'y vois pas de problème, mais interdiction de changer de lit."

- "Oui oui, bien sûr."

**Kurapika** :

- "Merci."

Voilà comment le groupe se dirigea au deuxième étage dans la chambre d'Armanda. Arrivée à destination, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer son ami ainsi que sa sœur.

**À SUIVRE**

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. (1) = Grande sœur

Laissez-moi des review svp compliment comme critique

et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3.


End file.
